1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgically implantable artificial discs and more specifically to electro-mechanical intervertebral discs (“EMDs”).
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Spinal pain secondary to degenerative disc disease is a major source of disability. When conservative medical treatment fails to ameliorate disabling symptoms, a variety of surgical solutions are available. These solutions include percutaneous or open surgical discectomies, fusions and more recently, placement of prosthetic discs. Typically these treatments lead to either rigid or semi constrained motion of the disc space.
The history of artificial disc embodiments and their surgical applications in the entire spine has been thoroughly reviewed in our issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,650 and our two pending patent applications Ser. No. 11/684,787 and Ser. No. 11/536,815 which are incorporated herein by reference. The history of spinal fusion embodiments and their surgical applications in the entire spine is thoroughly reviewed in our issued patent and pending patent applications.
Currently no available prosthetic spinal disc truly simulates natural disc function in that there are more or less static responses of the implant to changing axial loading forces. The young healthy hydrated natural disc with its viscoelastic nucleus pulposus has the natural ability to sense linear and angular degrees of motion and respond by changing volumetric shape due to different axial loading forces. Upon dehydration the capacity for dynamic expansion is lost. This amongst other changes may lead to pain generation.
Current embodiments of artificial discs have different degrees of success by replacing and expanding disc heights in a static non-dynamic manner. There are currently no known implantable systems which can constantly sense movements and dynamically respond to the entire spectrum of continuous and variable kinematic and gravitational forces, and effect a motor response by modulating natural or artificial disc volume/height.
A recent published U.S. Patent Application 20050273170, by Navarro et al., describes the incorporation of a microprocessor into an artificial disc. This microprocessor stores information which enables surgeons to moderate patients' activities during the post operative period after implantation of an artificial disc. This device, however, does not have the capabilities of dynamically responding to real time sensory information which can be transmitted real-time to screw motors and hence constantly modulate disc height, volume, angle and degrees of motion via highly tuned motor outputs in response to sensory inputs. Furthermore this device is not based on linear activation systems or rotary motor actuators.
U.S. Patent Publication 20040177531, entitled “Intelligent footwear systems”, by DiBenedetto et. al., describes an intelligent system for articles of footwear that adjust automatically in response to measured performance characteristics utilizing sensors and motors. This type of modulatory system has hitherto not been incorporated into any artificial disc or joint.
In our previous patent applications identified above, we presented multiple embodiments of safely implantable spinal artificial discs. In the present application, we disclose an advance to our prior patented designs, and this advance is intended to treat and restore early and late degenerative discs by implanting an intelligent system which can dynamically sense, respond and regulate disc motion. This more closely simulates natural disc function, and thereby has the capacity to further improve the quality of life of patients with painful degenerative disc disease.